A Dead Or A Living Love?
by AnimeGirl112
Summary: This is a ZenXMichiru Fanfic....the ORIGIONAL!


"Zomg this will be a hard chapter to write…" said AnimeGirl112.

"Why?" asked Zen.

"Because no one ever did a fan fiction with Zen and Michiru…" said Shuji.

"Eh…I am with Michiru?" said Zen.

"Yep…enjoy oi Chicka-kun say that..." said AnimeGirl112.

*sigh* "AnimeGirl112 does not own zombie loan…" said Chicka.

"Bah…I wish~" said AnimeGirl112.

A Dead Love or a Living Love?

It was another usual day in the life of Zen Inubashiri, go to school, go home, and hunt zombies. "How boring" He thought. "It's no fun to just

hunt zombies……I don't even have a girlfriend…" He thought. "But…who would I date…" Zen said. "Not Toko…..too preppy…" Zen said.

"…maybe that glasses girl at zetto-loan…" He though. "But that baka Chika and that smartass Shito are always around her…" He said.

"…Hmm…I need to find a way to get close to her…" Zen said. And just when he was thinking up a plan his cell phone rang, annoyed he

answered it. "Oi, what do you want?" He said into the phone with an annoyed tone. "Hey we got a zombie to the southeast come on…" Toko

said into the phone. "Fine I'll be there…get Shuji…" Zen said. "Okay…" Toko said. By the time he got there Toko was sitting on a bench in the

park. He walked up to her and said "Oi Toko, what are you doing and where is Shuji…?" "He couldn't come…" Toko said. "Man he is too

involved with his music…" "Umm….Zen I have to tell you something really important." Toko said. "Okay…what is it…?" Zen said.

"I…um…well…you see…" Toko mumbled. "Oi spit it out already!!!" Zen said with an annoyed tone. "Um….Zen…I-I like you…" Toko said and

had a hint of blush on her face. "Sorry you are not my type and I like to be friends with you guys not on a romantic level." Zen said in a cool

tone. "You probably like that Michiru girl don't you?" Toko said in a pissed tone. "That is none of your business to know…" Zen said pissed this

time. "Go like someone else just not me…baka…" Zen said. "I'm leaving see you at work Toko…." Zen said and left. "Baka…" Toko said under

her breath with tears streaming down her cheeks. Zen was on his way home when he bumped into Michiru. "Oi…watch were your going…"

Zen said annoyed at the person who bumped into him. "Oh, sorry!!!" said Michiru. "Eh? Glasses Girl?" Zen said surprisingly happy. "It's not

Glasses Girl its Michiru…" Michiru said embarrassed. "Oh...Sorry…Michiru…" Zen said sexily. He smiled watching her turn a bit pinker than

usual. "She looks so cute…" Zen though. "Um…well…I should be going…" Michiru said hastily. "Wait…Michiru…" Zen said embarrassed. Michiru

turned around and looked at Zen seriously concerned for the first time. "What is it?" Michiru said concerned. "I...um...Well…" Zen stuttered.

"Do you want to go out with me this Sunday?" Zen said turning red. "Uh..." Michiru said turning red also. "Y-yes…" Michiru said and gulped

back embarrassment. "Really?" Zen said. "Yes..." Michiru said. "Thank you Michiru-chan…" Zen said. "No thanks for asking…" Michiru said and

smiled. "She looks so cute…" though Zen. "I could just…Kiss her." Zen though. Before she turned and left Zen quickly grabbed Michiru into a

hug and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while then it was Zen who broke the kiss. "Was…was that okay?" Zen asked scared that she

would slap him. Michiru just smiled and kissed him back. This time the kiss was better it was hotter and juicy... "So this is what it feels like to

kiss someone you love…" Zen though. They broke the kiss, said goodbye, reminded each other that they had a date on Saturday and went

their separate ways. Zen went home and actually was looking forward to waking up Saturday morning. On the day of Saturday they went to

an amusement park went to see a movie and play some games and then later on went to a restaurant and enjoyed dinner and dessert.

"This has to be the best day of my life…" Zen said smiling at Michiru. "Yeah same here" Michiru said. They kissed passionately near her

apartment complex then left. Michiru went upstairs and fell asleep touching her lips and thinking about Zen and his sweet kisses.

"Next chapter: Could this be True Love?" AnimeGirl112 said.

"See you" Zen said.

"Bye" Michiru said.


End file.
